


Carpe Diem

by lonelycannibal



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: A mí Martín no se me muere, Andrés quiere a Martín, Boda Serquel, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Todos están vivos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelycannibal/pseuds/lonelycannibal
Summary: Es la boda de Sergio. La banda está bien. Todos están vivos, y Andrés no podría estar más feliz. Entonces descubre que la euforia, copa tras copa de champán francés y la cercanía de Martín son una combinación peligrosa.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está inspirado en un sueño que tuve hace unos días y no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza, así que lo escribí. 
> 
> Un par de cosas para que tomen en cuenta:  
> -Esto sucede después del atraco al Banco de España, del que todos salen vivos y sanos. ¿Cómo? Ni idea.  
> -Andrés no murió en la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre.  
> -Berlín y Palermo entraron juntos al Banco de España
> 
> Gracias a Olguis por leer esto y darme el valor para publicarlo <3.

17 de junio.  
Hacía un día precioso. Cielo despejado y brisa cálida.   
Y estaban en algún lugar del Océano Pacífico.

Tanto Sergio como Raquel hubieran preferido casarse en un ferry navegando el Mar Mediterraneo. Pero tenían que alejarse lo más posible de Europa. El Océano Atlántico también había sido descartado, aunque nadie sabe muy bien por qué. Y finalmente, por una insistente recomendación de Martín, habían elegido el Océano Pacífico.

Y ahí estaba el ferry, navegando con suavidad por las cálidas y azules aguas cercanas a la costas sudamericanas. Muy cerca a la costa de Argentina, para ser exactos. La insistencia de Martín podía ser muy poderosa. Lo que estaba pasando en el ferry era difícil de describir. Aunque Andrés sí podía; él _siempre_ encontraba las palabras. Andrés lo describiría como un fiestón. Y es que viéndolo desde donde él estaba sentado, ciertamente parecía uno:

La fiesta estaba a todo dar en la cubierta. Un grupo de músicos estaba tocando pieza tras pieza de salsa, y la pista de baile no veía descanso. Bogotá estaba bailando con Nairobi, sus cuerpos tan pegados que parecían uno. No muy lejos estaba Helsinki, bailando con uno de los mineros que habían rescatado a Raquel. Denver y Mónica estaban en el centro de la pista, y no podían parar de reír mientras bailaban. Manila estaba sentada en una mesa, con Cincinnati en el regazo, charlando con Marsella. Tokio y Río no estaban allí, y Andrés supuso dos cosas: o estaban en su camarote quitándose lo cachondos, o en el pasillo discutiendo por qué Río la había dejado. La segunda opción le parecía más probable, y mucho más divertida.

Un corcho de botella de champán saliendo disparado llamó su atención. Sergio estaba sosteniendo la botella recién abierta y llenando copas hasta el tope. Raquel le apretó el brazo mientras le sonreía con ojos brillantes. Compartieron un corto beso y Raquel llevó las copas a la mesa donde estaban Benjamín y el resto de los mineros. Andrés sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de champán. Su hermanito se veía tan feliz y relajado. Incluso parecía otra persona. Alguien completamente diferente al Sergio tímido, amargado y en contra del amor de hace algunos de años. Sergio encontró su mirada y con grandes zancadas llegó a la mesa en la que estaba sentado a Andrés.

—¿Qué tal?—dijo Sergio, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Qué tal tú, hermanito? Estás radiando alegría,—comentó Andrés con una sonrisa.—¿Verdad que es maravilloso lo que hace el amor?

Sergio soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acomodaba los lentes.—Pues sí, tenias razón.

Andrés se estrió y rodeó a Sergio con su brazo, apretujándolo.—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Sergio. Muy feliz y orgulloso, ¡hermanito!  
  
—A mí también me alegra. Me alegra todo. Que el plan suicida haya salido bien, que todos estemos aquí...—Sergio se volvió hacia Andrés y lo miró con cariño.—Pero más que nada me alegra que _tú_ puedas estar aquí.

Andrés asintió pensativo, dándole un sobro a su copa. A él también le alegraba eso. Le habían dado tres años. Pero claro que no habían sido tres años. El fin de su vida no se podía cronometrar como si de algo aburrido de tratase. Tenía que ser inesperada, espontánea. _Hermosa._ Y no podía morir antes de hacer dos cosas. Bueno, eran más de dos. De hecho, tenía una lista muy extensa de cosas que aún le faltaban hacer. Pero Andrés ya sentía que su partida se acercaba, así que se conformaría con dos: Uno, ver a su querido hermanito casarse con el amor de su vida. Y dos... bueno, esa era un poco más complicada.   
  
La mirada de Andrés recorrió la cubierta, y encontró a Martín entre la multitud. Estaba en el otro extremo de la cubierta, diciéndole algo a Raquel moviendo sus manos con intensidad. Llevaba puesto un impecable traje negro, y pajarita. Se veía _bello_ , pensó. Andrés ocultó su imperceptible sonrisa detrás de su copa. Pero Sergio, el observador y atento Sergio, pues claro que la notó. Siguió la mirada de su hermano y soltó un suspiro exasperado.   
  
—Martín.

Andrés despegó su mirada del ingeniero y miró a su hermano.—¿Qué pasa con Martín?

—Justo esa es mi pregunta. ¿Qué pasa con Martín?

Andrés meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía.—No pasa nada con Martín.

Sergio lo miró con intensidad.—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes en el Banco de España?

Andrés sonrió, esa sonrisa tan suya que lo hacía ver tan tranquilo y despreocupado.—¿Qué te hace pensar qué pasó algo?

Sergio suspiró y miró a Martín, quien seguía charlando animadamente con Raquel. La mirada del ingeniero recorrió la cubierta y se posó en Andrés. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Martín y, por más que lo intentó, Andrés no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

—¿Lo ves?—insistió Sergio. Andrés soltó una risa. Sergio se humedeció los labios. Estaba nervioso. Siempre se había sentido incómodo al hablar sobre los sentimientos de Martín hacia Andrés. Sin embargo, continuó: —Andrés, es obvio que algo pasó entre ustedes. Cuando estábamos en el monasterio preparando el plan, Martín ni siquiera te miraba. Y ahora... bueno, hay algo distinto.

Andrés le dio un último trago a su copa. Contempló a Martín durante un momento, pensando cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras.—Mira, Sergio,—dijo al cabo,—lo que pasó fue que yo le rompí el corazón a Martín. Le di alas, y se las corté de inmediato. Tal vez lo hice por el bien del plan, o tal vez fue porque soy egoísta. Hay cientos de excusas, hermanito.—Andrés se inclinó hacia Sergio, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.—Pero ahora es diferente. Ya no hay plan que proteger, ya no hay atraco. Y estoy vivo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Sergio miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.—Entonces ahora sí quieres a Martín.

Andrés le lanzó una mirada penetrante.—Yo siempre he querido a Martín.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos. Andrés regresó su mirada hacia Martín, quien ahora estaba arrastrando a Raquel hasta la pista de baile. Esto lo hizo sonreír.

—Mira, lo que hay entre Martín y yo, hermanito, es muy difícil de comprender. Es tan complejo que ni yo mismo podría explicarlo. Sería más fácil contártelo a través de un trágico poema, o de una hermosa pintura.—Andrés hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada a su hermano, quien lo estaba viendo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Míralo, Sergio. ¡Mira!—continuó Andrés, señalando a Martín y a Raquel con la cabeza. Sergio siguió su mirada. Y ahí estaba: Martín, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, bailando con Raquel, a quien parecía darle mucha gracia la situación. 

—Martín es mi otra mitad, hermanito. Y él está allá, y yo aquí, en este fiestón.—Andrés se puso de pie y le sonrió a su hermano, ofreciéndole la mano.— _Carpe diem_ , hermanito. Despreocúpate y ve a bailar con tu preciosa esposa, que estás en tu boda. 

Sergio meneó la cabeza, pero finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa a Andrés y tomó la mano ofrecida.   
  
Martín, por su parte, estaba disfrutando la fiesta mucho más de lo que esperaba. Le gustaban los barcos, y se sentía relajado y seguro al estar navegando sobre aguas Argentinas. Además, el champán estaba muy bueno, y no podía evitar tomar una copa cada vez que un mesero pasaba con una la bandeja repleta de ellas.

Y así, con una leve sonrisa pegada a sus labios y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, había sacado a bailar a Raquel. Y, a pesar de todo, Raquel le agradaba. Era una mujer fuerte, graciosa, inteligente... y lo suficientemente paciente para soportar al boludo de Sergio. Eso último era digno de admiración, ¡de un premio incluso! Al menos para Martín. Así que sí, Raquel le caía bien.

Martín fue sacado de sus pensamientos con violencia por un dolor agudo en el pie y las disculpas ente risas de Raquel. Lo había pisado con su tacón, y vaya que dolía.

—Raquel _la concha de tu madre_ —susurró entre dientes y Raquel rió aún más fuerte. Martín meneó la cabeza, intentando contener su risa.   
  
—Ya me has pisado a Martín,—dijo la voz de Andrés desde detrás suyo, y Martín sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Ambos se volvieron y ahí estaba Andrés. Bello y perfecto Andrés, con esa discreta sonrisa suya que hacía que Martín quisiera aventarse a sus brazos, salir huyendo y caer de rodillas ahí mismo, todo a la vez. Andrés, habitante permanente de sus pensamientos y dueño de su corazón. Andrés, parado frente a él, con ese traje color vino que lo hacía ver _poderoso_ y _bello_. Andrés, bello y perfecto Andrés... y al lado: el boludo de Sergio.

—Martín, ¿me permites un baile con Raquel?—le preguntó Sergio. Martín tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro. Por supuesto, hermano,—respondió, y se despidió de Raquel con un movimiento de cabeza. Entonces regresó su mirada a Andrés, quien lo seguía mirando con ojos brillantes y una leve sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando Martín se dio cuenta de que la música ahora era más lenta, más _romántica_. Eran un bolero, dulce y suave. 

—Martín, Martín,—susurró Andrés, meneando la cabeza.—¿Me concederías esta pieza?

—Pues claro que sí,—le respondió Martín, igualmente en voz baja. Andrés le sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera que arrugaba las comisuras de sus ojos. Una sonrisa que tenía reservada para dos personas: para Sergio, y para él. Martín le devolvió la sonrisa, y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. A veces se avergonzaba de la facilidad con la que se sonrojaba cuando Andrés estaba cerca. Sólo hacía falta una sonrisa, un suave roce o una mirada para hacerlo enrojecer como un tomate. Y Andrés lo sabía, lo sabía _perfectamente_. Y le encantaba aquello; el saber el poder que tenía sobre Martín. Que lo tenía prácticamente en la palma de su mano.

Cuando comenzaron a bailar, Martín sintió que estaban solos. Ya no estaban en esa ruidosa fiesta, rodeados de gente. Ya no estaban en una boda, ni siquiera en un ferry navegando sobre aguas argentinas. Estaban en Florencia, en aquel monasterio que guardaba interminables recuerdos, y bailaban como antes. Y Martín se perdió tanto en esa sensación que incluso pudo saborear el vino que tomaban en aquel entonces. Lo que lo despertó de su ensoñación fue que Andrés pegó tanto su cuerpo al de Martín que parecían uno solo.

De pronto, Martín se sintió expuesto; vulnerable, incluso. Estaban bailando demasiado cerca, y los estaban mirando. Podía sentir el cosquilleo de miradas intensas en su espalda, y eso lo puso nervioso. Esto era demasiado personal, demasiado _íntimo_ para que ojos ajenos lo contemplaran. ¿Qué dirían? ¿Qué diría _Andrés_ si alguien comentara algo después? 

La ansiedad de Martín fue detenida de repente cuando Andrés alzó una de sus manos y la colocó en su mejilla, dándole suaves caricias con su pulgar. Martín se quedó congelado, su mirada fija en la de Andrés.—Martín, tranquilo,—le susurró.—No temas. Está bien. _Estamos_ bien, ¿sí?

Las suaves caricias, las palabras de Andrés y la cálida mirada que le dirigía calmaron el ajetreado corazón de Martín. Soltó un suspiro y asintió, sonriéndole con timidez a Andrés. _Está bien_ , se decía a sí mismo. _Estamos bien._

Andrés retiró la mano de la mejilla de Martín, pero no la regresó a su cintura, si no que la dejó su la nuca, jamás cesando las suaves caricias. Le lanzó una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa sigilosa a Martín, y se inclinó hacia él, rozando sus labios con los suyos. Martín sintió sus piernas fallarle, y estaba seguro de que se derretiría allí mismo. Pero antes de que pudieran cerrar el espacio entre sus labios, Andrés se alejó con una sonrisa malvada. Martín, con las mejillas rojas, se percató de que la canción había terminado. Andrés río con suavidad, se inclinó y le susurró al oído:—Vamos a sentarnos, ¿no?

Y se alejó, dejando a un muy avergonzado Martín en la pista. _Qué hijo de puta_ , pensó Martín mientras lo seguía con la mirada. _Qué cabrón._ Pero Martín no era de darse por vencido. Andrés le debía un beso. Así que, con la cabeza en alto y ojos brillantes, lo siguió y se sentó a su lado en la mesa donde estaba el resto de la banda. 

Cuando Martín tomó asiento al lado de Andrés, Tokio le lanzó una mirada sugerente, con una ceja alzada. Así que ella los había estado viendo. Martín le lanzó una sonrisa petulante, y Tokio ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Ella haría un comentario sobre ello, Martín estaba seguro.

Andrés se volvió hacia Martín con una mirada expectante. Lo estaba retando, notó Martín, y claro que aceptaba el reto. El ingeniero le lanzó una sonrisa sugerente y decidió ignorarlo por el momento. Lo que Andrés quería era atención. Y Martín no se la daría... por el momento. 

—¿...y quién sabe? ¡A lo mejor y nos casamos!—estaba diciendo Nairobi, y compartió una sonrisa con Bogotá. Tokio comenzó a dar palmadas y golpes en la mesa, y Mónica y Manila parecía encantadas y MUY emocionadas con la idea. 

—Pero si boda tras boda,—comentó Denver. —Primero el Profesor, luego ustedes dos. Si así seguimos, nos atrapan a todos a fin de mes,—comentó Denver, y todos rieron. 

—Sólo dos, sólo dos, Denver. Que no son tantas, no nos atrapan,—dijo Río.

—Naaah,—dijo Tokio, lanzándoles una mirada burlona a Martín y Andrés.—¿Y qué hay de la de Berlín y Palermo? Estos dos seguro se casan.

Todas miradas se posaron en ellos. Martín estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió la mano de Andrés en su pierna, y olvidó por completo el comentario mordaz que iba a soltar.—Tal vez, por una vez, estés en lo correcto, Tokio,—respondió Andrés con una sonrisa, y Martín quiso aventarse al mar. Tokio abrió la boca de manera exagerada, y todos compartieron miradas sorprendidas y risas. Andrés parecía satisfecho, y Martín sentía que se estaba hundiendo en su silla. La sensación de la mano de Andrés en su pierna moviéndose de arriba abajo lentamente no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. 

En ese momento, Sergio y Raquel se unieron a la banda, sentándose al otro lado de Andrés.  
  
—Pero si ya están aquí los novios,—coreó Nairobi. Sergio le sonrió. 

—Un brindis por el Profesor y la Inspectora,—sugirió Tokio, alzando su copa. Todos la imitaron.

—Por Sergio y Raquel,—dijo Andrés, levantando su copa de champán. Todos lo corearon y chocaron copas con más violencia de la necesaria. 

La mesa estalló en risas, gritos y conversaciones, y Andrés se sentó a contemplar la escena. Todos lucían felices: Nairobi y Tokio hablando a gritos, Denver y Mónica teniendo una conversación en voz baja, Bogotá, Río y Helsinki señalando algo a lo lejos, Manila riendo por algo que había dicho Matías y Cincinnati cargando a Sofía, con Marsella al lado. Y Sergio, su querido hermanito, mirando a Raquel como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en el mundo. Y por supuesto, Martín. Perfecto y brillante Martín, sentado a su lado, escondiendo su sonrojo detrás de su copa de champán. Andrés le sonrió y, de pronto, se sintió abrumado por una ola de euforia. Estaba feliz. Estaba ahí, y estaba _vivo,_ compartiendo ese momento con todos ellos. Con su hermanito. Con _Martín_. Andrés se inclinó hacia Sergio, lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos y le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla.—Hermanito de mi corazón,—le dijo.—Serás muy feliz.

Sergio le devolvió una tierna sonrisa, y murmuró un pequeño ‘gracias.’ Fue entonces cuando Martín vio su oportunidad.

— _Che_ , Andrés,—dijo Martín, envalentonado por el champán. Andrés lo miró expectante, y Martín lo miró con un puchero.—Yo también quiero un beso.

Andres alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la petición. Frente a ellos, Tokio casi escupe su bebida. Andrés le sonrió a Martín.—¿Ah, sí?

Martín asintió.

—¿Está seguro, ingeniero? ¿Aquí, frente a todos?—Andrés tronó la boca.—Qué indiscreto, Martín.

—Me lo debes.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Así que vení y dame un beso.

—Mmm... déjame lo pienso, Martín...

—No seas cobarde y dame un beso.

—Tengo que pensármelo...

—Andrés, la madre que te parió, si vos no me das un beso, lo haré yo. 

Andrés alzó las cejas. Se estaba divirtiendo, el muy cabrón.—¿Ah, sí?

—Que sí. Así que déjate de jode...,—Martín paró en seco cuando Andrés se inclinó hacia él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió con dulzura. Entonces cerró la distancia entre los dos con un beso suave y delicado. Un beso cariñoso, cargado de emociones que Martín no podía comprender. Y ya no había nada más. Ni ruido, ni gente. Sólo _Andrés_. Sus labios, y sus manos, y su aroma...y era lo único en el mundo para Martín. Entonces Andrés terminó el beso, y Martín abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una mirada cálida y una suave sonrisa. 

—Mi querido Martín,—susurró Andrés, acariciando sus mejillas,—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—y volvió a sentarse. Martín se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todos en la mesa los estaban mirando boquiabiertos. Todos excepto Sergio, que parecía resignado. Y Raquel, que estaba ocultando una sonrisa. 

—¡Os lo dije!—gritó Tokio. Estallaron conversaciones. Andrés miró a Martín y le sonrió. Bajo la mesa, Andrés tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón. Fue un apretón tranquilizador; y con ese gesto le estaba diciendo “Tranquilo”, “Esta vez lo haremos bien” y “Te quiero, Martín.” Todo a la vez. Y Martín lo miró como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en la vida. Andrés acarició sus nudillos con su pulgar y le lanzó una sonrisa suave, cariñosa, _consoladora_. Y Martín, sin poder evitarlo, se la devolvió. 

La boda fue todo un éxito. Un auténtico fiestón. Ya entrada la noche, el ferry desembarcó en costa Argentina. Pero no bajaron todos. Sólo dos de ellos. Martín y, detrás de él, Andrés. Cada integrante de la banda siguió con su vida. Algunos en islas paradisíacas, y otros en plena ciudad. Algunos viviendo en una eterna fiesta, y otros una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Pero ellos dos no vivieron nada parecido a ninguno de los demás. Pues lo suyo siempre fue extraordinario, único... maravilloso. Y vivieron su historia de amor en algún rincón de Buenos Aires, entre vino tinto, pinturas y atardeceres anaranjados. 

La banda se reunió una segunda vez. Porque, tal y como dijo Denver, dos bodas pudieron ser.

Bueno... tal vez tres. 


End file.
